Fighter: Pastry Knight
The archetypal Pastry Knight combines the martial mastery common to all fighters with a careful study of cooking magic. Pastry Knights use magical techniques similar to those practiced by wizards. They focus their study on the two schools of magic: Recipes and Doughmancy. Doughmancy spells grant a Pastry Knight additional protection in battle, and recipe spells deal damage to many foes at once, extending the fighter's reach in combat. These knights learn a comparatively small number of spells, committing them to memory instead of keeping them in a book of recipes. Pastry Knight Features Spellcasting When you reach 3rd level, you augment your martial prowess with the ability to cast spells. * Cantrips. You learn two cantrips of your choice from the wizard spell list. You learn an additional wizard cantrip of your choice at 10th level. * Spell Slots. The Eldritch Knight Spellcasting table shows how many spell slots you have to cast your spells of 1st level and higher. To cast one of these spells, you must expend a slot of the spell's level or higher. You regain all expended spell slots when you finish a long rest. * Spells Known of 1st Level and Higher. Follow the Eldritch Knight Table and rules on learning and replacing spells. * Spellcasting Ability. Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for your wizard spells, since you learn your spells through study and memorization. You use your Intelligence whenever a spell refers to your spellcasting ability. In addition, you use your Intelligence modifier when setting the saving throw DC for a wizard spell you cast and when making an attack roll with one. * Spell save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Intelligence modifier. * Spell attack modifier = your proficiency bonus + your Intelligence modifier. Utensil Bond Also at 3rd level, you learn a ritual that creates a magical bond between yourself and one weapon. You perform the ritual over the course of 1 hour, which can be done during a short rest. The weapon must be within your reach throughout the ritual, at the conclusion of which you touch the weapon and forge the bond. Once you have bonded a weapon to yourself, you can't be disarmed of that weapon unless you are incapacitated. If it is on the same plane of existence, you can summon that weapon as a bonus action on your turn, causing it to teleport instantly to your hand. You can have up to two bonded weapons, but can summon only one at a time with your bonus action. If you attempt to bond with a third weapon, you must break the bond with one of the other two. Cooking Magic Beginning at 7th level, when you use your action to cast a cantrip, you can make one weapon attack as a bonus action. Pastry Strike At 10th level, you learn how to make your weapon strikes undercut a creature's resistance to your spells. When you hit a creature with a weapon attack, that creature has disadvantage on the next saving throw it makes against a spell you cast before the end of your next turn. Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest. Arcane Charge At 15th level, you gain the ability to teleport up to 30 feet to an unoccupied space you can see when you use your Action Surge. You can teleport before or after the additional action. Improved Cooking Magic Starting at 18th level, when you use your action to cast a spell, you can make one weapon attack as a bonus action. Category:Subclasses Category:Fighter